Día 4 (CALCETÍN) FELIGETTE (FelixBridgette) MLBRandomShip
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: (Reto de 7 días con palabras al azar.) Summary: Ya no quedaba mucho de sí misma...excepto Felix.


No se suponía que terminaría así.

Desesperados ojos azules miraron hacia arriba, buscando a su atacante en las sombras. Bridgette bajó la mirada hacia el ensangrentado hombre frente a ella, alzando su arma lentamente para apuntarle a la cabeza. Su dedo se movió robóticamente, y cerró los ojos.

Bang.

Bang.

Puso sentirlo hundirse lentamente en su piel, ahogándose en sus poros: la sangre de otra persona.

Bridgette tembló mientras se deslizaba por la ensangrentada pared con el inmóvil cuerpo frente a ella.

Envolviendo sus manos alrededor de sí misma, tembló sin control. Los sangrientos callejones en la oscura noche cazaban sus sueños y estaba harta de esta rutina.

Vivía una pesadilla a ojos abiertos.

Encontrar.

Perseguir.

Acorralar.

Matar.

Huir.

A dónde podría huir cuando los ensangrentados cuerpos de aquellos que había dejado en la basura vivían en su mente como venganza?

Estaba destruyéndose, de miedo, de culpa, de cansancio, pero su todo yacía en este mundo. De pie lentamente, la cansada asesina guardó su arma, poniéndose la casaca con hábiles manos. Sus músculos protestaron con un chasquido.

Manos sangrientas.

Sus pasos la alejaron de la escena de manera lenta como si cargara un peso muerto.

Una gota de sangre pendiendo de su casaca fue capturada por su mirada. Su mano, automáticamente, se estiró y la retiró. La bilis subió a su garganta y tragó el nudo.

Entró a un pub cercano, lleno de luces parpadeantes, música y una bola de disco. Su cabeza punzaba, pero necesitaba sentir algo de vida alrededor de ella. Los fuertes sonidos eran los salvavidas en su iracundo mar. Cerrando sus ojos, se preguntó si estaría sola esta noche. Volvió a abrirlos. El tiempo pasó ante sus sentidos, y lo vio con fascinación; era como si pudiera sentirlo yéndose entre sus dedos.

Zumbido.

Zumbido.

Saltó, asustada solo para darse cuenta que había temblado por una llamada. El sonido de su risa sonó fría y extraña a sus oídos.

Dejando un sobre en el bar seguido de un asentimiento, salió al frío aire de la noche una vez más.

El viento soplaba en las sombras mientras miraba el ID.

Felix.

Su razón.

Su compañero.

Con la ira en el cuerpo, alzó el celular lista para lanzarlo al suelo. Pero entonces el sonido de promesas brilló con la luz de la luna, y se detuvo. Entendía que el otro raras veces llamaba, porque Felix vivía la misma vida, la misma pesadilla que ella. Ambos se ahogaban en el mismo mar. Un ligero rayo de sol entró en su mente. Felix estaba llamando.

Aceptando la llamada, lentamente llevó el celular a su oreja. Un profundo sonido llegó y cosquilleó su oreja, soltando una risa en respuesta. Charlaban poco porque ambos sabían que si abrían la razón de sus verdaderos problemas, una avalancha los enterraría a ambos.

La llamada terminó en menos de dos minutos; sí, lo contó. Las veces que escuchaba la voz de Felix eran tan escasas que incluso un segundo sería suficiente para hacerle el día entero. Pero un rayo de sol podía ser cubierto por una nube en menos de un segundo. Los pies de Bridgette la llevaron a la casa en donde sus horrores empezaron. Se encontró a sí misma mirando la puerta de madera. Este era el maldito lugar al cual ella y Felix fueron obligados a llamar cuartel, el único lugar que les quedaba.

Odiaba este lugar, esta mafia, esta guerra, pero aun así...siempre regresaba a este asqueroso mundo.

Por qué?

Ella y Felix estaban atrapados sin salida asi como aquellos elfos domesticos que alguna vez leyó en Harry Potter, que eran liberados con una prenda, ellos necesitabn solo un calcetín para ser libres.. Esos seres solo con eso serian libres, pero Felix y ella estaban atrapados sin salida y aun si ella pudiera encontrarla, nunca dejaría atrás a Felix. Ellos volaban bajo la misma estela, pendían del mismo hilo.

No sabía cuándo había caído en esta oscura parte de la ciudad, pero lo que Bridgette sabía era que si uno de ellos caía, el otro lo seguía. Ambos estaban pintados con los pecados que habían cometido, pero aun así, seguían.

Caían en espiral.

Una pálida mano sujetó el picaporte y con un giro, la abrió dejando que el aroma de pólvora y sexo llegara a su nariz. Por segunda vez en la noche, Bridgette pudo sentir la bilis subiendo a su boca, haciendo que frunciera el ceño. Sus pies la llevaron por el largo pasillo, en donde el eco de sonidos obscenos y gemidos se repantigaba. Amargamente se dio cuenta de cuán normal le parecía esto.

Un grito casi la sacó de su estupor indiferente, y sintió escalofríos. Estaba justo frente a la sala de interrogación y la habitación principal. Un agudo sonido llegó a sus oídos, y giró cuando una ruda mano la jaló a la habitación victoriana. Sintió unas raras ganas de reír ante la mala imitación de la familia mafiosa italiana que el jefe intentaba copiar.

Parpadeó y se encontró a sí misma en una mala posición.

El jefe estaba muy cerca, y un horrible hedor a alcohol salía de él. Bridgette se pegó a la pared cuando sintió el asqueroso aliento en su cuello.

El jefe le susurró ahí, "Bridgette, amor, tan hermosa como siempre..." y una húmeda lengua subió por su cuello.

Asqueroso.

Desagradable.

Sucio.

Ya no quedaba mucho de sí misma...excepto Felix.

Las arrastradas palabras del jefe hicieron que su piel se sintiera como si estuviera siendo atacada por hormigas. Contuvo un quejido cuando las uñas se hundieron en sus costados, y un agudo impacto hizo que su cabeza golpeara la pared en la que estaba recostada. El gruñido en la voz de su jefe hablaba de frustración y violencia. "Por qué aun-?" un dedo trazó el hinchado mentón justo donde había sido golpeada.

Se perdió en su reflejo al otro lado de la habitación.

Atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de su jefe, se vio a sí misma, una simple sombra de quien solía ser: su pálido rostro no podía ser reconocido, las sombras bajo sus ojos, y su delgado cuerpo, el cual se sacudió cuando sus piernas apenas pudieron sostenerla. Una sonrisa desquiciada apareció en su rostro.

Era la norma.

Los dientes se anclaron en su cuello, y Bridgette dejó salir un siseo. Tensó cada fibra de su ser cuando una mano reptó por sus pechos colándose bajo su remera y sosten, arañando su piel. Sin querer dejar salir sonido alguno, mordió su lengua, sintiendo el sabor metálico entrar debido al esfuerzo.

Golpe.

Su cabeza giró por la fuerza del golpe. "Pequeña-" la voz rugió. El jefe retrocedió, encontrando la mirada en blanco perteneciente de la mujer a la que tenía atrapada. Sonriendo con una voz más suave que la miel, ladeó la cabeza. "No te gusta, eh?"

Como si alguien quisiera que este tipo...

Los ojos de Bridgette se abrieron grandes una fracción cuando sintió el renovado vigor del otro asalto. Duros dedos apretaron sus pezones, haciéndole soltar un quejido. Apretó la mano alrededor del anillo conectándolo a su vida, peleando contra su mente misma.

'Felix, ayúdame...', pensó.

Un arma apuntó a su cabeza y se congeló.

La sonrisa del jefe era molesta, pero por primera vez, Bridgette pudo sentir otra desesperación aparte de la desesperación y ganas de hundirse en sus sentidos. Mirando el cañón del arma, se preguntó si ella sería la que terminaría en la basura.

'Quizá sería para bien...', dijo para sus adentros.

Su celular se ancló a su espalda, y su arma a su pecho. Bridgette se preguntó brevemente cuán rápido podría sacar su arma para defenderse.

Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando un pie hizo contacto con su diafragma; se dobló de dolor, sintiendo que el aire dejaba su cuerpo rápidamente. El sonido del jefe gritándole apenas podía ser escuchado en la profundidad de su espiralada mente.

Pero de alguna forma, se volvió más y más claro, hasta que fue muy audible a sus oídos. "Tú...bastarda...no limpiaste el último trabajo! La policía ahora está tras nosotros!"

Tembló, sintiéndose sobresaltada por la presencia de los fantasmas de su pasado, por los muchos que había hecho desaparecer de la sociedad. Objetó suavemente, un simple movimiento de cabeza, apenas visible por debajo de su flequillo azabache.

Sabía que no debió, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que volaba por la habitación golpeándose contra el sofá. El jefe caminó hacia ella; Bridgette rió por dentro.

Y así, el predador se volvió la presa.

En 3 segundos se encontró con el tipo sobre ella. En menos de medio minuto su arma le fue arrebatada, y en menos de otro medio minuto fue tomada con rudeza. Sus ojos se aguaron por el dolor de sus dilatados músculos a la fuerza, pero qué podría hacer cuando este era su infierno? - es más, no podía contar la de veces que había estado en la misma habitación, en la misma posición, haciendo lo mismo, y aun así, siempre regresaba.

Por qué?

Porque su otra mitad estaba en algún lugar de este edificio.

Y donde iba uno, el otro seguía.

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que se encontrara sola otra vez, con la tarea de limpiar el asqueroso fluido que salía de ella.

"Bridgette-" una familiar voz provino desde la puerta, y alzó la cabeza ligeramente. Su desnudo estado no le molestaba frente a la persona recién llegada. Un folder fue dejado a su lado, "Bri, esta es tu nueva misión."

Miró los castaños ojos observándola interrogantemente, aun catatónico como para hacer algún sonido. El chico en frente a ella la miró con culpa y lástima. Y Bridgette escuchó lo que ella y Felix más odiaban escuchar.

Una disculpa.

"Lo siento, Bridgette. Lo siento tanto. No pude hacer nada." Los sollozos llegaron a sus oídos, y Bridgette pudo sentir su ser inundándose de ira. Obligó a su faringe a regresar a la vida, y dijo lo que sabía que haría que el hombre a su lado llorara más, "No...todo está bien..." pausó cuando el sonidos de los sollozos se ancló como una garra en su ser. "Solo...vete..."

No tenía derecho a que le tuvieran lástima cuando ella era la que había enviado a muchos a un santuario muy lejos - y aun si quisiera, no recibiría redención. Los sollozos hicieron que se arrepintiera de sus palabras, pero ya no tenía el suficiente corazón como para llamar al chico que estaba yéndose. Con un movimiento final, se quedó a solas con la escasa luz sobre ella y sus fantasmas. Un pequeño viento sopló en sus muslos, y soltó un quejido ante la frialdad de la horrible sustancia entre ellos.

Reuniendo fuerza al ver el anillo en su dedo, la joven asesina ignoró todo y se irguió, inclinándose a pesar del dolor en su espalda, Bridgette dudosamente recogió su arma del lugar donde había caído, y el peso de todas sus matanzas se hundió en su mano. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, lo guardó en su cinturón sin más.

Giró y sostuvo el folder. Ya podía ver en rojo la vida de un humano cubriendo la portada.

El color de sus pecados...

No podía ver más allá del rojo de la sangre, el mar completamente rojo, las nubes rojas, y la enrojecida luna.

Bridgette dejó el lugar en donde yacía su infierno terrenal, y caminó con pasos lentos - sus piernas temblaban. Con cada paso llegaba la retribución de sus pecados.

Jadeando por aire, miró sus manos.

Estaba tan cerca de casa...tan cerca.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró a sí misma frente a su propio departamento, el sudor bajaba por sus temples como cascada. El aire alrededor de ella era pesado, ahogándola en una estela de fantasmas y venganza. Bridgette hizo un gesto de dolor al girar el picaporte, la soledad de un vacío, oscuro departamento la golpeó con fuerza.

''Felix, dónde estás...?''

Ansiaba escuchar la ronca voz que le había dado la promesa en forma de aquel anillo, la razón a pesar de su mundo de pesadillas. Se hundió frente al recibidor, el arma y el folder fueron lanzados en un arranque de impotencia, y se permitió derrumbarse en el interior del departamento que carecía de la presencia del otro dueño - del compañero de vida de Bridgette.

Sintió escalofríos y el miedo surcó su mente cuando sintió que estaba sola con los iracundos espíritus en su mente.

Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de calmarse; peleó hasta que sintió unos ansiosos labios contra los suyos, y por fin se dio cuenta que su paraíso personal había regresado a ella. Quiso gritar, regañarlo, pero no pudo.

Girando hacia el santuario que era el pecho de su amante, llevó sus pecaminosos brazos alrededor de la cabeza del rubio, inhalando el aroma que aclaraba su mente. Si tan solo fuera por una noche...no pediría más.

Bridgette jadeó, recostando la frente en el hombro de su amante. Su respiración salía entrecortada, y susurró gentilmente en la oscuridad de la noche el nombre de la persona que anhelaría por toda la eternidad.

''Felix, bienvenido...'' dejó salir un rara sonrisa, sus ojos y músculos mostraron una expresión que raras veces usaba. La complexión del rubio estaba escondida entre las sombras y Bridgette buscó sus ojos - aquellos que reflejaban sus mismas pesadillas. Sintió su propio dolor ser absorbido en segundos.

Descansaron contra el otro, disfrutando el tranquilo momento. Sus ojos vieron cuando Felix rió con voz ronca llena de ruego por su reunión.

Bridgette escuchó la historia del otro, aquellas llenas de sangre y violencia; podía escuchar el dolor en su voz, y optó por no compartir sus propias miserias. Debía lidiar con ello ella sola.

Bajó la mirada para revisar el cuerpo de su amante. Había manchas rojas en el perfecto blanco de su camisa y unas obscuras en su chaleco.

Bridgette estiró la mano, pasándola por la arrugada prenda. Un brillo iluminó el objeto en su dedo y Felix tomó su mano, envolviéndola con su calidez, llevando los delgados dedos de Bridgette a sus labios. Un breve roce sobre el anillo, un silencioso pedido y una renovada promesa...

''Te amo...''

Motivada, Bridgette dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa otra vez, llevando al rubio a una batalla de lenguas por todo el pasillo. El mudo diálogo indicaba el entendimiento de su deseo. Juntos, se tambalearon hacia el baño, ansiosos por quitarse las ensangrentadas prendas, deshacerse de las cadenas y la evidencia de sus pecados terrenales.

Felix tocó a ciegas a su ligera amante, sujetando el picaporte para entrar y llenar la bañera con agua cálida - ambos lo necesitaban. Petulantes labios lo distrajeron del lento correr del agua, y se decidió por atacar el tierno cuello. Su pasión compartida a través de la sangre por la persona frente a él crecía rápidamente como el vapor en el espejo.

Sus manos apretaron al otro en un rápido frenesí por quitarse los cinturones y los pantalones. Felix tocó a su amante de ojos azules, quien estaba recostada en la pared.

Entre la frenética combinación de manos y labios, el dolor entró a los sentidos de la menor mientras se sacudía bajo el torrente de emociones. El mayor pausó ante la súbita tensión de la menor, y sus ojos bajaron. La ira centelleó en sus ojos cuando vio las marcas de la explotación que el cuerpo de Bridgette aún tenía.

"Otra vez?"

Alzando la mirada, las manos sujetaron el rostro de su amante, besó los ojos azul grisaceo que reflejaban el dolor y culpa de las cosas que había sufrido. Bridgette apartó la mirada, sus manos se aferraron alrededor de la cintura del mayor, mostrando la súbita incertidumbre de siempre cada vez que era maltratada. Sintió una ola de vergüenza ante el estado de su cuerpo.

''Felix, por favor...''

Se separaron por un momento cuando Felix llevó a su pálida amante al agua, el asustado estado era evidente en los nublados ojos azules. Bridgette soltó un quejido y estiró la mano hacia el rubio, sin querer tenerlo lejos, temiendo el rechazo.

Felix entró a la espaciosa bañera junto con ella, sus manos acariciaron cada herida y moretón, tranquilizándola con gentileza.

La menor enterró el rostro en el hombro de su amante, temblando a pesar de la calidez del agua rodeándolos. Inclinándose hacia el rostro del mayor, Bridgette lo miró expectante, "Felix, lo sie-" pero sus palabras fueron detenidas con un gentil dedo.

Felix frunció un poco el ceño. "Bri, sin importar lo que pase, cuantas veces pase," sonrió con gentileza. "Eres mía."

''Y yo soy tuyo.''

Aferró la tensa figura de Bridgette hacia él. Inclinándose para atrapar la piel de su clavícula entre sus dientes, susurrando suavemente. "No es tu culpa."

Bridgette tembló bajo los tiernos roces; completamente diferentes de la violación por la que había pasado. Estas manos recorrían su cuerpo con ternura.

Temblando con una ola final de rendición en medio del creciente calor que sentía revoloteando en su cuerpo, susurró con la cabeza hacia atrás, recargada en la bañera. "Felix, por favor..."

Y el mayor supo qué pedía.

''Tómame...''

Labio sobre labio, lengua contra lengua, una mano bajó entre sus cuerpos. El agua se movió por los hombros de Bridgette, la bajo suficiente como para que su cabeza descansara a un lado de la bañera sin ahogarse.

El cuerpo de su amante la atrapaba. Gimoteó suavemente, un sonido de placer esta vez mientras sentía algo reuniéndose dentro de ella.

La mano desapareció en segundos, y Bridgette alzó la mirada ante la pérdida. Los grises ojos de su amante reflejaban los suyos, ahogándose de anhelo y amor. En un santiamén, encontró sus posiciones invertidas, con ella encima del rubio, y sentada a horcajadas. Un dedo, tibio por el agua, lentamente rozó una sensible entrada bajo el agua y Bridgette sintió que sus piernas se abrían más en la enorme bañera.

Sonrojándose ante la sonrisa sugerente que el mayor estaba dándole, apartó la mirada. Una mano rápidamente sostuvo su rostro, y sintió la excitación dentro de ella llegar a su pico más alto cuando su amante besó su pecho, Bridgette podía sentir los dedos apretando su trasero, gentil pero seductoramente.

Los gemidos salieron suaves, y el gruñido de apreciación de Felix pudo ser escuchado y sentido. Un dedo se deslizó dentro de ella, teniendo cuidado por el trato anterior. "Bridgette...mi Bridgette..." el murmullo pudo ser escuchado dejando los labios del hombre que la preparaba para su unión.

Gentilmente, un segundo dedo dentro de ella se movió y se movió, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Con la entrada del tercero, dejó salir un pequeño grito, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del rubio en un intento por aferrarse a lo que le quedaba de cordura. Felix gruñó cuando sus dureza se rozaro con el sexo de la menor, por la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

Irguiendo a su pareja, colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Bridgette lo miró entre párpados nublados de placer. Usando sus dedos para dilatar a la menor, Felix esperó mientras veía con fascinación la formación de burbujas indicando que el agua había entrado en ella. Bridgette sintió que su espalda se arqueó cuando la calidez del agua la invadió. Sollozó ante la sensación del líquido fluyendo en su cuerpo.

Felix..

Felix ubicó su miembro, sonriendo ante el suave brillo que ella emitía, su cabello estaba adherido a su frente, su cuerpo húmedo y resbaladizo. Deslizándose fácilmente con un amortiguado gemido, meció sus talones cuando estuvo completamente envuelto en la calidez de la azabache. Teniendo cuidado de no moverse ante la vista de los ojos cerrados de Bridgette, susurró palabras tiernas, mientras una mano subía y bajaba por sus pechos.

Lo siento. Te amo...

Bridgette se tensó por completo e incluso se puso más pálida, perdida en la ola de placer y dolor en su mitad inferior. Las disculpas mezcladas con ánimo lentamente se unieron en su cuello en un cálido susurro. Cuando la menor por fin se relajó con Felix completamente dentro de ella, abrió los ojos, los cuales ligeramente estaban bañados con lágrimas. Pausando para besar sus hinchados labios, Felix se retiró y embistió instantes después.

"Hermosa," gruñó suavemente, "Y mía..."

Eran dos en uno.

Abrazándola, sus lentos movimientos contenían la pasión suficiente para durar hasta el último día en sus mundos. Apuntando cuidadosamente, justo donde estaba el pequeño puñado de nervios, Felix la embistió con un corto movimiento al final de cada estocada, arrancándole un gemido cada vez que desaparecía en su interior. Cada movimiento mecía el agua atrapada dentro del mismo pasaje que conectaba a Bridgette y a Felix.

La menor estaba perdida en el mar de emociones, su espalda se arqueó cada vez que era embestida. "Felix...ungh...el agua..." gritó de placer. El agua cálida se movía dentro de ella, yendo y viniendo contra sus ceñidas paredes rodeando la dureza de Felix. El dolor de todo lo que había sufrido fue limpiado con cada movimiento de las caderas de su amante.

Gruñendo, Felix los llevó a un exquisito nivel, más y más alto, temblando y tiritando ante la blanca explosión orgásmica. Bridgette gimió, temblando contra el fuerte pecho del rubio, apenas aferrándose al borde de la bañera - con desesperación. "Ungh...cielos, Felix...el agua...es...Por favor, por favor, por favor..."

Mordiendo el hombro de la pálida chica que temblaba como una hoja, el mayor sintió una ola de placer debido a sus palabras. La acción arrancó un hilo de palabras obscenas de Bridgette. "Ungh...Felix...me siento...tan...ah...repleta..."

Sintiendo lo último de su control yéndose, Felix embistió a la hermosa chica, sus caderas reflejaban su mutua desesperación por encontrar su liberación. El delicioso sonido de roces hacía que el agua hiciera eco con sus voces, arrancándole sensaciones a ambos.

Bridgette se revolvió y gimió con cada movimiento, su cuerpo se tensó y se aferró cuando Felix la sujetó con fuerza.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba doblemente sensibilizada, sus pezones rozaban el pecho de Felix. Su garganta estaba ronca por los desesperados gemidos que sin querer dejaba salir.

Los azules ojos de Bridgette buscaron los grises, y mientras enloquecía de placer, mantuvo su mirada. Sabía lo que veía ahí: las ganas de protegerla, la desesperación de estar juntos, el deseo de escapar juntos...y ella trató de reflejarlos en los suyos a un nivel más allá de la infinidad.

Sin importar qué, siempre estarían juntos.

Su amor por el otro era eterno.

Con incontables movimientos dirigidos hacia su centro de placer, Bridgette sintió que su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás, su espalda se arqueaba con emoción sobrecogedora.

Con un último movimiento se vino. Con una embestida final profundamente dentro de su amante, el mayor mordió su cuello en un intento por callar su gemido.

Las ceñidas paredes alrededor de Felix le arrancaron cada gota de semilla que contenía su amor por la menor.

Disfrutando su estado post- orgásmico, Bridgette tembló cuando sintió la cálida semilla del rubio incrementando la temperatura del líquido dentro de ella. Gimiendo ante la sensación que aun removía sus sensibles nervios; apretó sus paredes en un intento por amplificarlo, moviendo las caderas para alcanzar el mismo placer de antes.

Felix gruñó con sus labios aun unidos al marcado cuello de la menor, cuando sintió una ola de excitación estallar dentro de él de nuevo ante la presión alrededor de su suave miembro. Sin querer volver a tomarla por miedo a lastimarla, gruñó suavemente, "Bridgette...no." Pero entonces se dio cuenta que la menor lo miró sintiéndose rechazada.

Felix sonrió y murmuró, "Amor, no me refería a que no quería...pero ya estás lastimada, y no quiero que luego estés cojeando." Se acurrucó adorablemente en el cuello de la azabache, amando las ligeras gotas que caían. Acariciando el cabello de la menor con manos húmedas, tomó las piernas sobre sus hombros y las bajó con gentileza. Bridgette se aferró más al torso de Felix, devolviendo el abrazo que aún la tenía atrapada.

Disfrutaron la presencia del otro en silencio, incapaces de separarse, Felix aún estaba dentro de ella. Los segundos se volvieron minutos, pero sus brazos estaban aferrados al otro, como si trataran de protegerse del mundo exterior.

Cuando el agua se enfrió, Felix por fin dejó que sus piernas lo sostuvieran - aunque temblaban un poco. Su pálida amante se aferró a él como un pequeño koala, aún muy dependiente de Felix en ese momento.

Drenando el agua, el mayor le sonrió. Inclinándose al borde de la bañera, Felix salió con cuidado de Bridgette, recostándola contra la pared. La menor hizo un gesto de dolor ante el ligero ardor mientras se sentía vacía; y lentamente bajó sus piernas, irguiéndose.

Con temblorosas piernas, sintió un líquido bajar entre sus muslos, como si le recordara la sesión de amor. Tembló, sosteniéndose de los brazos de Felix, la sensación de la mezcla de la semilla de su amante y el agua saliendo de su extremadamente sensible entrada le causaba una mezcla de sentimientos placenteros.

Los ojos de Felix se nublaron y su lengua lamió sus labios ante la provocativa expresión y pequeños gemidos de los cerrados labios de Bridgette.

Tambaleándose con una súbita ola de mareo cuando sintió que todo la abandonaba, Bridgette se encontró a sí misma presionada contra los músculos de su amante, atrapada segura en los brazos del otro.

El agua cayendo del teléfono de baño los empapó, como si intentara limpiarlos de todo, purificarlos...

Enterró el rostro en el amplio hombro, tratando de ignorar la enojada llamada del sol en el mundo exterior.

'Felix, quédate conmigo...'

Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Felix vio con tristeza cuando las cálidas lágrimas cayeron. Sujetando el rostro de la pálida chica, el mayor besó a su amante con gentileza, entrelazando sus lenguas, tratando de reconfortarle y asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

Bridgette suspiró; la euforia de alejarse de la carga de sus fantasmas cazándolos estaba desapareciendo lentamente.

Salieron juntos de la bañera, suavemente secando al otro. Adrede, ignoraron las secciones rojas de las camisas que habían dejado caer antes de la consumación de su amor, tratando de alejar sus ojos de los pecados cometidos. Los dedos se unieron y ambos se tambalearon lentamente con sentimientos no dichos.

Colocándose las camisas, procedieron a lentamente trazar cada contorno del cuerpo de su amante mientras vestían al otro.

"Bridgette...no te preocupes." Temblando ante el frío roce de dedos en sus pechos, Bridgette sintió el suave material deslizándose por sus hombros. "Estaremos bien." Felix le abrochó la camisa; en un lento proceso de dedos trazando cada músculo.

Cuando Bridgette terminó de regresar el favor, ambos soltaron el aliento que no sabían que contenían.

Estamos juntos...

Un gentil beso, y estuvieron vestidos; pantalones y falda y los cinturones que antes habían dejado caer ahora estaban en ellos. El sol se colaba por las rendijas, y sus labios se encontraron en un desesperado último beso. El peso de sus armas fue devuelto a sus cinturones, hundiéndose en sus caderas como un doloroso recuerdo del mundo en el que se hundían.

''Eres mi único salvavidas...así como yo el tuyo...''

El timbre sonó, y el par se congeló en su sitio, sus ojos se abrieron grandes, asustados. La mente de Bridgette voló al día anterior, y su mano fue directa a su arma. Un flash de shock llegó a su mente - estaba tan acostumbrado a esta vida que incluso el simple timbre hacía que su subconsciente fuera a su arma?

Giró, justo cuando Felix estiró la mano para abrir la puerta.

Colocándose tras él, Felix le sonrió para calmar a la preocupada chica, tomando el picaporte sin prisa.

Pero algo se sentía incorrecto.

Bridgette alzó el brazo, queriendo gritar que dejara la puerta cerrada; que escaparan...

Pero se inclinó un segundo tarde.

La puerta fue abierta, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera sacar sus armas, una mancha difusa empujó.

El miedo surcó los ojos de Felix, y pudo sentir el peligro proviniendo del cuerpo del intruso.

Se colocó entre el recién llegado y su catatónica novia; solo pudo registrar el horror en sus ojos. Los brazos de Bridgette volaron para atrapar su cuerpo, desesperada por protegerlo, por...

'Por favor, no...', pensó.

Las personas dicen que lo que va, viene. La verdad en ello era innegable, porque los pecados que habían cometido antes, ahora les era devuelto.

Retribución.

Un pequeño grito hizo eco en la habitación...

Y entonces...

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

En aquel milisegundo de silencio que siguió, Bridgette encontró todo irónico - que la misma flor roja que florecía en ellos ahora, la había visto florecer antes en otros. Una ola de realidad llegó, y sus ojos se movieron; encontró la habitación en la que había estado anteriormente justo tan brillante.

Un sonido llegó a sus oídos - trató de hablar, trató de encontrar a alguien.

Las pisadas se movieron un millón de millas lejos de su mente, dejándola a ella y a Felix en algún lugar en el suelo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y se preguntó qué era aquel extraño dolor punzante en su pecho. Presionando un brazo en la fuente de la sangre, se irguió con temblorosas piernas yendo hacia la figura que yacía desangrándose cerca.

Gritando de desesperación, jadeó de dolor cuando el movimiento la sacudió. Felix la miró sin moverse, las lágrimas se reflejaban en los ojos de ambos.

Sabían que serían felices, pero cuando por fin llegó el momento en que serían libres...todo era tan atemorizante.

Colapsando al lado de Felix, cara a cara; sintió su arma anclándose a su cadera, recordándole el infierno que los dos habían tenido que pagar.

Felix susurró apenas audible, "Bridgette, somos..." hizo un gesto de dolor ante el movimiento cuando escupió el líquido rojo, "...libres, verdad?" Bridgette sujetó sus dedos débilmente, sintiendo cierto frío colándose en ella, viendo los colores yéndose.

Cuando por fin empezó a amanecer del todo, sus ojos vieron cuando el hielo se coló en los orbes de su amante.

Los grises ojos se congelaron...y Bridgette sintió su propia alma alejándose de ella.

Después de todo...

Si uno moría, el otro lo seguiría.

No había yin, si no había yan.

Ahora ambos serían libres...

Después de todo, eran dos...en uno mismo.

El 'calcetin' que los habia liberado de todo, habian sido balas ancladas a sus cuerpos...

Fin

**_#MLBRandomShip_****_Lindas Lunas!!!!!_****_Ya se, ya se, yo nunca los mato, pero pensé que estaba bien este final..Odienme XD XD XD Es que nada se me vino a la mente que la muerte de Dobbie y una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno... XD XD_****_El amor tambien puede ser triste no?? Ok ya disfrutenlo u odienme XD XD_****_Tengan un milagroso dia!!_****_Atte:Ladynoir_**


End file.
